My Cute Little Snowflake
by RamenObsessed
Summary: On haitus. AU Mary Champ, Harry's older sister, is obsessed with Bit Cloud instead of Liger 0, and will go to any lengths to get him! So she makes an offer Doc just can't refuse... BM, BrN, BL eventually. R for flexibility. On hiatus.
1. Mary Champ Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or any other copyrighted material mentioned in this story. So don't sue me. I have to my name a whole $6 for the patent lawyers to take.

* * *

A heavily modified Darkhorn Zoid advanced forward on the battlefield, firing its beam cannon and gattling unit. Inside the cockpit, its gaudily dressed pilot was busily declaring to the world: 

"I go by the name Harry Champ, and I'm destined to be-!"

BOOM!!!

"Destined to be king…" he moaned painfully after a vicious assault totaled his Zoid.

Don't need to worry, my loyal robot servants can still win this battle on their own strength, he thought to himself- at least until he saw the blackened wrecks of said robots' Zoids.

"The winner is: The Gold Team!!!" the Dark Judge crowed gleefully.

As the dust settled, the forms of two Hellcat stealth Zoids and an Elephander command unit could be seen.

The pilot of the mammoth-like Zoid muttered scornfully, "Heh. I didn't even get a chance to use my secret weapon."

The Backdraft Group will do anything to win- even if its illegal!

* * *

"NOOO!! How could we lose?" the formally confident pilot wailed mournfully as he watched his entire massive Zoid collection being loaded onto the Battlejack.

One of the Hellcats turned its head to look back at Harry, and its pilot reminded him, "The winner takes all Zoids. Those were the terms of this battle."

After the Battlejack had lifted off, Sebastian, the smaller of the robot duo, turned to Harry and exclaimed: "So **that's** the Backdraft Group that we've heard so much about!"

In as much of a scolding tone as his programming allowed, Benjamin asked, "How could you have gotten us involved in a battle with the Backdraft Group, Harry? You know that if they win a battle against you, they confiscate all your Zoids!"

"I never though we'd actually _lose_!"

The wind howled across the desert and Harry wailed, "Damnit, NOOO!!!!" aptly imitating the famous "Scream" painting.

* * *

Later Bit Cloud, expert warrior, pilot of the Ultimate X, Liger Zero, and current leader of the Blitz team, was frantically searching for his lost love. 

Cookie-sama, where are you?

He skidded into a bedroom and cried out, "Who swiped my cookie?!"

"What, **this**? Leena asked foxily as she opened her mouth, threatening to devour Cookie-sama.

"Yeah, tha- AHHH!"

"Give it back!!!!" Bit yelled, furiously chasing Leena through the base and out the hanger.

Somehow managing to stay out of his reach, Leena taunted him, "You'll thank me for this one day, Bit!"

Meanwhile, during this high-speed, high-stakes race, a huge, red cylindrical transport pulled by four DiBison Zoids stopped abruptly in front of the base, narrowly avoiding squishing the feuding pair.

"You expecting company?" Leena inquired as she munched on Bit's cookie.

"Uh, no. Not me" Bit answered bewilderedly. He was apparently, as of yet unaware of the tragic fate that had befallen Cookie-sama.

As the conversation was taking place, a hatch high up on the transport's side slid open, and a very attractive young woman with green eyes wearing a wide-brimmed hat leaned out and, upon spotting Bit and Leena, called down, "Oh, hello there! I'm looking for the 'Harry champ Victory Research Institute'. Is that somewhere near here?"

Bit, after wiping the drool off of his face, answered, "What? You're looking for **Harry**? Uh, you just keep goin' north about fifty miles north and you'll find his place."

"Thank you! Then I'm on the right track after all. Bye!" The hatch closed, and the next second the DiBisons pulled the transport away.

"Who was that?" Leena wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out! You don't see classy chicks like that very often… Not around these parts anyway," he added , glancing over at Leena. "Plus she was hot!"

Rrrrgh!_ Who does this guy think he is? He would insult my obviously superior looks?! I'll show him…_

And with this firm decision, Leena smote his very soul. She bit a huge chunk out of Cookie-sama and chewed.

"Augh! No, Cookie-sama! You fiend, I'll get you back for that, just you wait…"

* * *

Harry Champ paced relentlessly up and down in front of his robots. 

"Where could they be? They should have been here an hour ago."

"Just relax Harry," Sebastian said in a soothing tone. "You got in touch with your family, so everything is taken care of. They'll send you some money or a bunch of new Zoids. Either way, you've got a lot to look forward to."

"I know, but I didn't get a chance to talk with my father. I know he's a busy man, but I'm still worried." _What if something happened to him? I'd never forgive myself and…_

"Huh?"

Suddenly there was a rumbling noise outside. Harry, Sebastian, and Benjamin rushed out to see what was causing it- and again, were nearly road kill victims of the huge red transport unit.

"See Harry, you're troubles are over. They sent you some new Zoids. It's a pity that they're all DiBisons though."

Once again, the hatch opened, lay flat, bar rose to form a balcony, and it lowered down to the ground.

As it neared, Harry cried out in dismay at what it carried.

"No, not her!"

* * *

R&R. 


	2. AHHH!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Do not sue me, unless you are interested in obtaining $6.

* * *

The young woman who had nearly squished Bit and Leena stepped out. She was wearing a cream-colored dress of an old-fashioned style with puff shoulders and a lace collar. The skirt folded back in front to reveal a salmon colored underskirt. There was a pink sash around the waist, and a matching ribbon on her sun hat.

She smiled at Harry. "Now that's no greeting Harry!"

Harry looked utterly horrified. "What are you doing here sis? What about Dad?"

"Mary it _is_ you!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Its been a long time," Benjamin added.

"Well I'm disappointed in you two." Mary scolded. "I don't see how Harry could have gotten into such a mess."

"Its not our fault! Harry's the one who got us into this situation, you should blame _him_." Benjamin huffed.

"Oh?" Mary was still smiling. "Well maybe you should take some time off to think about things."

"Sebastian and I haven't done anything wrong. We certainly don't need any time off.

"Of course the alternative would be to shut down your power source."

Benjamin was shocked into silence. _My… power… source… Without it, I can't… _He continued to stand there in horror as Mary, Harry, and Sebastian made their way into Harry's base.

"C'mon Mary, I can't fight in any Zoid battles without my robots. I really appreciate you bringing me the DiBisons. Thank Father for me when you get back home."

"These DiBisons aren't for **you** to use." Mary interrupted.

"What!?"

"Harry, I think its time you stopped going in these silly Zoid battles." Mary said turning back to look at him. "It's time you came home. You have to help Father with the company. Besides, you have to start thinking about your future."

"What? Where is all this coming from, Mary?", Harry asked with a startled look on his face.

"Lets talk about this later Harry. I want to get settled in from the trip. Benjamin why don't you do me a favor and get me a cup of tea."

"Oh! Right away.", at this Benjamin leaped into action, determined to save himself.

"He… here you are Mary." Benjamin said in a placating tone as he handed the cup of tea to Mary. His hand was shaking.

Mary took the cup and sipped from it daintily. "The whole family is worried about you Harry. Stop living your life so dangerously. Forget about these Zoid battles, and come home with me!"

Harry stood up after hearing this. "There not dangerous Mary. They're always monitored by the Zoid Battle Commission and safety is the primary concern."

Setting her cup of tea down, Mary motioned for Harry to sit down next to her on the couch.

"Didn't you just lose a battle? What if something happened to you? You're going to come home with me, end of discussion."

"I wish you'd stop treating me like I haven't grown up, and am still a little kid. I am _not _a child anymore, and I'm not coming home until I become a successful Zoid warrior."

"Wow, this is the first time I ever saw Harry stand up to his older sister." Sebastian said, turning to Benjamin.

"What do you mean accomplished Zoid warrior exactly?" Mary asked with an interrogative tone as she leaned over towards Harry.

Slightly perturbed by the sudden invasion of his personal space, Harry answered with a surprised and then determined look on his face.

"Well, I mean that I want to win the Zoid Battle Championship."

"When will that be?" Mary asked with large, sad, green eyes directed towards Harry.

"I'm not quite sure. But I know it will happen one day though."

"Well, I'm sorry to have to do this, but until then you can consider you're self cut of from the family fortune." Mary retorted, moving back to her side of the sofa.

"No! Wait! There is one guy I have to defeat., a rival I have to crush."

"So you will come home after you defeat him?"

"Maybe, you see I'm trying to defeat this guy to impress someone. What I mean is that well… there's this girl I like and I want her to go out with me." Harry started to blush as he said this last part.

Mary was instantly attentive and swooped in towards Harry invading his space a second time. (gasp) "So this is about a **girl **then is it? Oh little brother, it seems you grew up after all."

"Yeah, sure sis." Harry managed to say.

"I can hardly wait to see this lucky girl." Mary said with huge green eyes sparkling.

At this same exact point the tables had turned at the Toros base. Leena was chasing Bit with all her strength trying to get her doughnut back.

"Gimme back my donut!!"

"Not a chance you cookie bandit. Consider this the payback I promised you." Bit yelled back laughing maniacally.

Inside Bit was not feeling nearly as calm as he looked. _Oh man if she catches me she'll rip me to shreds._

"It seems the tables have turned. Now it's the other was around." Jamie observed as he serviced his Pteras.

"They just never learn." Brad added.

"Give me that food or you won't live to regret it!" Leena screamed.

Bit was still laughing as he ran away. _Oh shit, I'm gonna die._

Outside the Toros base, a now familiar red object was approaching at high speed. Seeing this Bit suddenly stopped. _Her again? _he thought aloud.

"Rrrgh!!!" Leena was apparently still angry as she charged up behind him. Just as she was about to beat the blonde Zoid pilot into pulp, the transport stopped, and a hatch opened. "Uh oh!"

Harry and Mary descended onto the ground.

"Hi, Leena" Harry said casually as he waved to her.

"What, its that girl from before. What does she want?"

"I'd like you to meet my older sister Mary."

"Hi, I didn't realize the two of you were related…" Leena's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Mary seemingly teleported in front of her.

"Is **this**thegirl Harry?" she asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm" you could almost hear the **wrong answer **tone going off in Mary's head.

Turning back to look at Harry she told him "She won't do at all. No good."

"C'mon Mary!"

"What do you mean **no good**?" Leena was getting angry now and she shoved Bit off his feet.

"You have so much to learn about how tricky girls can be Harry. She probably only likes you for your money." Mary said sadly while dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"**I'm** not the one making unwelcome advances!!" Leena screamed in Mary's face.

"I'd appreciate you not making such insinuations about my daughter, young lady." It seemed Doc had come out to see what the commotion was all about.

"Ah good, I was hoping to get a chance to meet the father soon." Mary said turning back to look at the new arrival.

"Soo, what do you think?" Doc asked with almost a hopeful light in his eyes. You could hear the sound of cash registers opening in his mind.

"Well, you **look** like a fine man, **but** I'm afraid not." Mary answered quickly.

"How dare you?" both Leena and Doc yelled indignantly.

"Now, Harry, where is this rival I've heard so much about?"

"Over… there" Harry told her in a distracted voice.

Bit was just picking himself off of the ground, when Mary spotted him.

"My, he's wonderful. You're going to be absolutely perfect! You look just like a giant snowflake. " Mary exclaimed as she ran over and embraced him with a gleeful look on her face

"Huh!!??" was Bit's all too intelligent response. He was unaware of "Hurricane Leena's" rapid approach. Doc covered his eyes so that he would not see the horrible carnage taking place. Brad winced in sympathy but said nothing, instead deciding to drink his coffee.

"You philandering womanizer!!!!" Leena screamed as she flattened Bit with all of the various blunt objects in the Toros base.

"Oh- too bad we can't afford to take him to the hospital. It looks like that arm is dislocated." Doc said matter-of-factly.

"He-Help me!!!!!" Bit cried out over the sickening crunching sounds that marked the massacre.

"I think you should leave now Mary." Leena spoke in an icy tone.

"Oh I have no intention of leaving. I think I **like **this man. I'm **much** better than that violent girl aren't I Bit-san?" She said this as she held up an unconscious and bleeding Bit Cloud.

Later that day, Bit Cloud woke up in his room. He sensed something was wrong. The first clue was that he felt like he had been on a week-long tequila drinking spree, and that he was covered head-to-toe in bandages. The next was that there was something on the bed holding on to him.


	3. Bit's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Don't sue.

* * *

"AHHH!! Get it off! Get it off me!!!" Bit attempted to shake himself out from the grip but it only tightened.

"What's wrong Bit honey?" the response came from beside him.

"M-Mary, what are you doing here? Get out! If Leena finds me like this she'll do things that make this afternoon pale in comparison." He was unable to dislodge her and did the next best thing. He tried to make his escape. Unfortunately, Bit forgot about his condition and fell. His anguished screaming woke everyone in the base. Including Leena. The next thing he knew, Leena was getting medieval on his ass. Bit quickly decided that discretion was the better part of valor and allowed himself to be carried away by Mary without resistance. His sorry state, however did not stop him from sticking his tongue out at Leena and making taunting faces. He received a flower pot in the face for his efforts.

Bit regained consciousness to find himself at the local hospital. He was also aware of the sleeping form sitting in the chair next to his bed, as well as the tackily dressed pilot standing in the doorway.

"Bit Cloud! I demand to know what you have done to ensnare my dear sister's heart!" Harry bellowed belligerently.

"Hold on, Harry. I think I missed a few pages."

"Wait, could it be that you have given up our rivalry for the love of the beautiful Leena Toros? I-

MOOSH! Harry broke off as he was kicked in the face.

"What rivalry?"

"You know very well that you have deliberately stood in my way to gain Leena's love." Harry was shouting full of emotion.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

"Hey I'm Harry Champ, a man destined to be king, and I don't need to follow your orders." As soon as Harry said this he found himself being escorted out of the hospital by a burly security guard.

"Man, what a basket-case." Bit remarked to no one in particular. Grinning, evilly Bit began planning his revenge on Harry. He had already forgotten that Mary was present. Upon realizing this he decided to make tracks out of the hospital since he estimated that he had recovered. His legs still worked and the arms were still there, so that was good enough for him. Mary ran after him crying for him to return, so Bit ducked into a dark alley and began to think.

"Well, I can't go back home right now. I'd just end up here again. I need someplace to hide from both Leena and Mary. I … **GROWL**. Hmmm, I guess its time to feed the beast." And so Bit found himself trudging towards his favorite eatery/coffee shop, Starbucks. He sat nursing his coffee and reflecting. At that point Bit realized he had contracted Angst-Bastard Syndrome. He then vowed to overcome this temporary depression. At least until Mary burst out of a mailbox next to the street he was walking on.

* * *

If you have had the fortune to get this far, then this is a note not to expect another update for about a week, seeing as I'm going on vacation and won't be back until then. So no flames! 


	4. Preparations

HEERE'S JOHNNY!! Pops up wielding an ax

I'm back from vacation! Unfortunately for you... XD

Disclaimer: Zoids models: (to "It's a Small World After All")

"You don't own us, ha ha ha! You never will, ha ha ha..."

Me: I know... 'starts crying'

* * *

Bit was in jail. He had been arrested shortly after he was ambushed by Mary, for Grand Theft Auto. "I don't see why the police had to give me such a hard time. I mean, c'mon, they saw that psycho chick. I bet most of them agreed with my trying to get way from her, but couldn't say anything. I was going to give the car back anyway. I think the chief just doesn't like me. Oh well, I'll just call home and get my team to spring me out off here." Bit then noticed a young man in a blue and gray trench coat. It was Brad! He appeared very disheveled and tired.

"He still must not have found his coffee. Its still hidden in Leena's room and he'll never go in there if he values his life." Bit thought evilly.

"Hey, Bit how are you doing?" Brad asked jadedly. He was a bit grumpy over what had happened to bring him here.

'Flashback'

Brad had been looking for his coffee all day. He was starting to go into withdrawal. Brad couldn't find where Bit had hidden it. He decided to simply go out for coffee. It was only a temporary solution, but it would be a start. Such was his hurry to get his coffee Brad found himself speeding at 73mph in a 25mph school zone. Unsurprisingly, he was quickly pulled over by a police man.

"Sir please step out of the vehicle, and put your hands on the car. You-" That's as far as he got before he was interrupted by Brad.

"You fucking lazy ass donut munching pig!" Brad yelled and took off. Unfortunately he spotted Starbucks on his escape route and stopped for coffee. As he came back out with his coffee he was wrestled to the ground and taken into the police station for an "attitude adjustment.".

'End Flashback'

"Fine, but I don't know for how long. Look at that guy over there." Bit said with a frightened tone. Over in the corner was a bald, muscular man dressed in a prison jumpsuit. He was Bit's cellmate. His name was Bubba.

As they looked over towards him, Bubba asked solicitously, "You want ta be da husband or da wife?"

"I see your point Bit," Brad remarked. At this point they both began screaming to be released.

* * *

Later that night at the Toros base, Bit was approached by Doc, and asked to meet in the living room. He said he had something the team had to hear.

"Listen up team, I just got a message from the Zoid Battle Commission. We've been asked to speak at a business dinner on the Backdraft Group and unsanctioned battles since we seem to be the experts on that topic." Doc said this with a solemn expression. " Here is the invitation, and- hey give that back!" Bit had snatched the invitation from Doc.

"Am I reading this right?" Bit asked. "Does it really say something like 'and bring a date?"

"I'm afraid so Bit. However you're the only one required to do so since you are the team leader." Doc answered after taking the invitation back.

Brad chuckled. "I guess this means you have to find a lady friend to take."

"Just once," Bit said, shaking his head. "Just damned once, I would like **something** to go smoothly **somewhere** on this planet.

"There is a sense of déjà vu here, isn't there?" Leena laughed. "You go discuss clothes with Jamie. I get a new outfit. YAY!!! OH, and I guess you two could use something too."

"Thanks, Leena, I can tell that was from the heart.." Bit said sarcastically. "Just once. Please God, just **once**." He shuddered. "Doc. At a formal dinner? The mind boggles."

* * *

Jamie Heremos shook his head and grimaced.

"You really don't appreciate me enough. I don't even get to go since Doc doesn't think I'm mature enough."

"Probably not. And I know. " Bit agreed wryly. "But we need a dress for Leena, and outfits for myself, Brad, and Doc.

"Oh, fine."

"Well, I'll leave everything to you Jamie. Just remember that the dinner is tomorrow." he finished brightly.

" **Tomorrow**?!"

"Well I guess I should get going now," Bit said beating a hasty retreat. "Have a good time Jamie."

" 'Have a good time' my ass. I'm going to get you back for this Bit! Mark my words! And I'm sure Brad would be willing to help, since you stole his whole supply of coffee last week.

* * *

"Hey, Bit. How you doin'?" Brad asked as he sauntered over to Bit in the hanger later that day. "Have any idea who you're going with yet?"

"Nope, not a one."

"Well you'd better hurry up. You only have until tomorrow night." Brad nagged

"I know, I know. Its less of a matter of finding someone who likes me enough to go, than of finding someone who doesn't hate my guts. I guess I could go with Naomi. She doesn't seem to hate me." Bit paused warily . "But you're already going with her aren't you?"

"Yep."

"C'mon Brad can't you do me a favor? You don't have to bring anyone. I do."

"No chance" Brad replied with a brittle smile.

"Well I can't go with Leena, now can I? She's probably still angry about the whole Mary incident. Hmmm, nah, I can't go with either of the Tasker sisters. I don't think they like me. Pierce is out of the question as well, after all she helped steal Liger from us. She also had the nerve to call **me** a kid! I'll never forgive her for that!"

Brad was watching Bit rambling on with a small grin.

"Okay," Bit said turning to face him and placing his hands on his hips. "Spit it out, Brad. Who?"

"Actually, I've taken the liberty of sending an invitation to your favorite resident at the Champ base." Brad said with a bland expression.

"Oh." Bit said, looking remarkably like a confused dog. . Then he visibly shook himself, preparing himself for the worst. "Oh, Brad Hunter, I had no concept of the depths of the wickedness lurking in your soul. You are an evil, evil person!"

"**Moi**? Well perhaps I am, but this is payback for stealing my coffee. However, I can state , that she cleans up pretty well for being insane. Besides you should be thanking me for this."

"Such an evil person," Bit whispered to himself as Mary came through the door.

Mary's attire was significantly different in style to her other dress. Her blouse was a lovely shade of off-white. The sleeveless and collarless garment was made of an opaque, white linen like material that was paper-thin, but had an odd translucence, like-mother-of-pearl. Rather than buttoning up in the front, the blouse was sealed with several soft, salmon-colored ribbons. The simple peasant skirt that accompanied it was also white, although it was a shade darker than the blouse. Its soft fabric swirled around her long legs.

"Oh, my cute little snowflake!!!!" was Mary's fist sentence once she saw Bit. The next thing she did was run over and wrap her arms around Bit's body and pull him into a hug. Bit pulled away frantically, and ran to the other side of the room.

"Wait-Wait! Mary, I had no intention of bringing you as my date. My teammates roped me into this I…" Bit trailed off when he saw Mary crying.

"You don't like me?!" Mary was sobbing and the tears flowed like rain. Bit didn't like to see women cry and moved to comfort her.

"No, I- I just am not ready for a meaningful relationship."

Mary thought to herself smugly as she continued her fake tears. _Heh, its working perfectly, he's falling for it._

Contrary to the image he projected, Bit wasn't **completely** clueless. He had the feeling that he was being played, but didn't see anything he could do about it at that point. He **did** need a date. He decided to go along with it until after, and then drop the nuke and run away in the confusion.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reviews! Sorry, but the plot stays the same. And let this little verse be your guideline:

More reviews= faster updates


	5. Back Draft Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Do not sue me; of course, the $10 offer still stands.

* * *

"We can not allow the Zoid Battle Commission to hold this meeting." Altile snarled. " I have just received orders from the count himself. The Committee of Seven has decided that disrupting this assembly is imperative. It could hurt our reputation and our financial backers." As he spoke three more figures walked into the room and joined the discussion. The room now contained Pierce, Stoller, Poulta, and the leader of the Fuma Team. "You will all go and destroy the banquet hall. You are guaranteed full Zoid support. I've also received word that that ever annoying Blitz team will be there to report on us. Annihilate that despicable group at the same time!" 

"Yes Sir!" all four pilots barked out.

* * *

"Yay!! Thank you Jamie!!" Leena squealed. 

"Yeah sure, whatever. Now can you please stop that screeching in my face. My ears are starting to bleed," Jamie protested trying to remove her from himself. It seemed to have no affect whatsoever until Bit and Brad came out into the living area looking quite dapper in their new clothing. Bit was wearing a black sport jacket and slacks. A tie that had the image of a metallic-blue dragon complemented the rest of his outfit. Brad's attire was significantly different. He was wearing a long white trench coat with three small belts on each arm at about elbow height. He wore a dark leather shirt under it and black slacks. Leena wore a dress similar to her battle uniform. She had removed her hair clips and brushed her hair out straight. The dress itself was a short black skirt and a women's business jacket with splotches of orange which were slightly nauseating to look at.

"Wow Bit, Brad you look pretty good."

"Thanks Leena we…"

"But not as good as me! Ahahahahahahaha!"

"She never changes does she?" Bit and Brad asked Jamie.

Leena abruptly stopped laughing as her father stepped into view… and started again. Doc was wearing a red checkered sweater and plaid golfer's pants. As he entered the room Jamie caught up to Doc and threw a flower pot. It hit Doc in the back of the head and he was out for the count. Jamie took this opportunity to change Doc into the clothing he had prepared. A cheap blue dinner jacket, a burgundy tie, and khaki pants comprised Doc's new outfit. Leena doused her father with cold water to wake him up but it didn't work so… Bit yelled out

"Oh no, Doc!! Your Zoid models are all broken!"

"What, how could this happen?!" Doc leaped to his feet and ran into his room.

"Well at least it worked." Bit remarked to no one in particular.

Steven Toros better known as "Doc" came running back into the living room.

"There wasn't anything wrong with my collection Bit. I appreciate your concern over my possessions though."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Dad. But we really need to get going or we'll be late." Leena chided her father.

* * *

Bit remembered about Mary and remembered to let her out of the storage room he had locked her in. She didn't seem to hold it against him, which was just one more example of her insanity. She attempted to glomp Bit, but was stopped by the murderous glare Leena shot her way. Bit caught this look and was instantly terrified of what terrible things would happen after the party. 

"All right team we have arrived." Doc told them over the PA system. He parked the hover cargo near the dome and they all disembarked.

"Welcome, and thank you for coming Blitz team." They were greeted by the tall bearded leader of the ZBC. "If you'll follow me you can mingle and get a bite to eat before the presentation." Bit, Brad, and Leena fanned out and began to socialize with the upper crust that formed the majority of the ZBC. Bit was only interested in the food, and Brad made a beeline to the coffee. They both zoned out and ate and drank on autopilot until Leena shook them out of the daze.

"C'mon guys, the ZBC is waiting for us." Instantly they were awake and aware. Bit rushed over and picked up his packet of information.

"Chairmen of the Zoids Battle Commission, I'm sure most of you are familiar with the Back Draft group. However, I'm here to shed more light on them. As many off you know, they are a criminal organization with strong financial backing. They only seem interested in Zoids for some reason. I can only surmise that they believe that with the ZBC out off commission they could dominate Zoid battles. Anyone who loses in an unsanctioned battle against them have all of their Zoids confiscated. My team had been forced into battle against them on numerous occasions. It is our opinion that the Back Draft group should be disbanded as soon as possible. They…

BOOM!! Parts of the dome's ceiling fell to the ground as the whole building shook. The members of the commission began to scream and flee.

"What's going on?! Jamie, come in what's happening?" Bit screamed into his comlink.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for minutes. The Back Draft group is attacking!"

"Thanks, I didn't realize that" Brad said sarcastically in the background.

"Get back here on the double and mobilize your Zoids. There all set and ready to go." When they heard this they ran out into the desert and into the hover cargo. Each Zoid stepped onto the electromagnet catapult and launched.

"Mobilizing Gunsniper!"

"Brad here, four lit, and in the green."

"Bit, launching Jager."

"Jamie; I'm launching the Raynos." His personality immediately changed into the Wild Eagle.

"Look at them all! We can't fight those numbers. We don't have enough ammo for it," all four pilots echoed.

* * *

Oh!! A cliffy!! What an evil person I am! XD 


End file.
